


Barbs like Thorns

by Nuclear_Valentyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Gore, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Valentyn/pseuds/Nuclear_Valentyn
Summary: you relied on no one for nothing. so what happens when you owe Negan for saving you're life? how will you adapt to the life style of a saviour?





	Barbs like Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys long time no fan fic.  
> lol I write when I feel like I have a decent story so long as life lets me.  
> anyways I am giving fair warning now. this is the first chapter and may very well be the only chapter depending on how I feel and so long as life does not become to chaotic. if things are good and smooth then maybe more chapters in the future and/or a conclusion to the story. I just wanna give heads up now as I do have history for abandoning stories when life gets the better of me, and I end up leaving you poor readers wanting more when I can't give it.   
> so just best not to get your hopes to high up but still enjoy what chapter 1 has to offer.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for understanding and please do enjoy the read.
> 
> p.s: I ain't no writer so there is bound to be grammer or spelling mistakes. just saying.

shiver

and

cold

the wet and musk of composting foliage wafted under my nostrils. the pit pat of dribbling rain was the only sound that accompanied the crunch and rustle of the soil and leaves that compressed under the weight of my worn knee high leather boots.

the crisp wet air made my joints ache with every movement. every muscle in my body was snared with a shivering chill that wrapped my being and consciousness like an clammy shroud. i huffed out heavily as i tried to push myself through the brush and branches.

the spindly limbs snapped and crunched against the force of my weary body.

gotta keep moving

my mind was hazed over from a feverish heat that was pulsing from my weary face. but i had no time to heed the signs of my waning health. i was on the move, i had to stay that way. leaving behind a danger that had wiped out a small group of people that had tried to help me. that was just a few days ago.

yet i still felt the rush and urge to get away and keep moving forward...where ever forward was.

my fingers were tight around the scratched and chipped finish of the scabbard that contained my main means of defense. i was lucky to have come across a katana when the world went to shit. i could never part with it as it had saved my life to many times for me to keep count. i was surely not leaving it behind back there. the foliage was thick and my strength to get through to the trail was struggling.

there had been no time to stop and look for food or the much needed aid of medicine. no that hope seemed to have been snuffed when the group i was sheltering with was wiped out. i had woken from a fevered sleep to the sound of gun shots and screaming. i can only vaguely recall what happened. the first gun shot and cries jolted me from my sleep. i sat up hearing as the people who picked me up at the side of the road just a few days earlier, where subsequently massacred  by another group of people i was not aware of.

i had leapt from my bed and dressed hastily before grabbing my stuff before bolting for the exit. not once did i look back to see who had sieged the warehouse nore did i stick around to see if anyone had made it out alive. the irregular bang of gun shots were the only thing that echoed back to me as i ran through the brush while the light of day waned into Night.

i would have gone on thinking about the events more but my body was being pushed further than i have ever been before. I was hardly aware of my surroundings.

CRACK!

THUD!

my eyes winced when tripped over a curving root. hitting the ground hard, i coughed out harshly when my body met the wet ground like a ton of bricks.

i lay on the ground surging in the pain that had gripped every joint in my body. seething over my nearly sprained ankle i wanted to be able to move so quickly. when the shelter that was the old warehouse i was taking refuge in got attacked i had never cleared a building so fast in my life despite my state at the time. but now that sudden flight and need to live had pushed my body into giving into this goddamn sickness.

even my senses where numbed i otherwise would have seen that root. i pulled myself up from the ground, now nearly soaked the shivers just came on worse. i whipped my gloved hands out from the mud that was caked to my faded blue jeans. groaning at the state of myself, this was quickly becoming enough as i sniffled back a heavy glob of snot.

it was getting dark fast and despite not really making much progress today i need to seek shelter from the rain. being in the middle of the bush in god knows where was not promising in the least. not equipped with a flashlight the only thing i had to feel my way around was a roughly 5 foot pvc pole i carried with me.

i know well enough that the pole served for more then just a walking stick but for now that was what i was going to use it for. i untied the pole from my small rucksack and began poking the ground before proceeding forward. the pole would sink into the muddy surface between the roots and branches but i was confident on escaping the thick brush.

i could feel the space around me become more and more open the further i pushed eventually i felt firm yet moist dirt a head of me as i poked the ground with the pole. the spaces between the thinning bushes were becoming more visible as i laid my eyes upon the trail.

i felt the weight lift from my exhausted shoulders when i saw a clear open trail in the woods leading down two directions. this was about the only accomplishment in the last few days.

now i had a direction i could choose to take. even if it was just a road it was road to traverse somewhere.

i turned my hooded head one way, then the other. it appeared the trail was clear of walkers. though i had not seen any since i had fled. the rain and coming darkness would make it difficult to hear the moans of them approaching. i looked down the trail to my left. left seemed like the only right direction to go.

the right curved off in the direction i had came from. there was no way i was heading back there. as much as i wanted to see if anyone had survived i was not out scouting for the living.

at this point with this sickness, my life was what was most valuable to me.

i glanced back to the left and without a second thought i made way for that direction. nothing but dead back there. the living keep moving.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

the night had set in.

it was pitch black.

i had found myself on a gravel road to what seemed like a once maintained roadside camp ground.

like the ones you find in the more rural parts. i must have traveled out far, though i wasn't keeping track. all i was constantly aware of was my aching and trembling appendages that were tremoring persistently.

i was hoping that my assumption was right and that this was a camp ground of some kind. i could see a rusted old yellow road gate just a few yards down. it was closed but that didn't mean the camp site was closed. when the world ended people tend to help themselves to whatever. i was going to as well but cautiously.

i came upon the gate but simply went around it and entered. walking into the site to see that it was just a meager single stall.

from what i could tell in the dark was that there was an old tarp that had once been pitched but was buried under broken branches and leaves while still loosely tied up to a tree. i tried my best to supress a cough as i scurried over to the bushes to try and scope out what was in the camp site before i proceeded further.

there was next to no light for me to truly see what was in the site. the moon was perfectly blanketed by the clouds that casted cold rain down upon the earth.

i waited for a few moments to be certain there was no movement from either living or dead. about a minute or two went by before i slowly rose from the bushes to enter the camp. making my way to the tarp. entering the site with as silent a fox walk as i could.

"Aah!" i yelped suddenly.

hitting the wet earth again as i tumbled over a circle of rocks before me.

"shit" i hissed out between my teeth clasping my knee from the pain that pulsed up my leg.

dropping my pole and katana to the ground to try and calm the sensation that ran through my bones. the hiss of the rain was heavy and the only sound that filled my ears as i tried to null the pain. though...something seemed off. i quickly released my aching leg when a subtle rustling came from under the tarp.

i rolled onto my stomach just the slightest to look up at the object i had set my sights on. Nothing again the rain was the only noise i heard. i groaned as i once again pulled myself up of the soaking earth. taking my items into hand as i adjusted my rucksack onto my spasming shoulders.

i glanced back down behind me to see just what it was i had tripped over. a small circle of rocks that made up a makeshift fire pit. it was obvious i was not going to be able to have a fire to keep myself warm as the pit was filled with ashy blackened water. the fire pit looking more like a bleak decorative pond.

i let out a small sigh to the thought of having to shiver myself into warmth tonight. i was about to turn around to pursue my interests with the tarp but my mind snapped from that to the sudden grip and tug at my leg.

"oh fuck!" i yelled as i whipped around to see what had me in it's clasp.

before i could fix my eyes onto it i felt a sudden jerking motion backwards that shifted my weight awkwardly.

THUD!!

i had hit the earth once more. having lost my stance, i rolled my foot over the rock circle and fell backwards harshly. my katana and pole thrown to my side as the item slid down the drenched soil out of my reach.

HISSSSS!!!

my brain rang with alarm bells to the hissing that came at my feet. a walker had crawled up from under the tarp ever so silently through the rain to lock my left ankle in a boney vice. my heart jumped and started beating quickly. i was upon my elbows now trying to kick the corpse from my boot. i glanced up quickly to see it my katana was near. but the rain was pouring down into my eyes as :h/c: locks of hair fell into my face.

"augh!" i cried as i repeatedly kicked out, bashing the walker in the face with my boot heel.

knocking the corpses left eye ball from it's sunken socket. i panicked for a moment. having to stop kicking as a defense to try and un latch a small leather strap from the inside of my right boot. swiftly the polished blade came forth and i sat up just enough to reach the gnashing corpses cranium, to which i promptly drove the cold blade into.

there was an audible wet crunch.

as soon as the blade punctured through the bone and into the brain. that walker no longer continued it to assault me.

there was a moment of silence.

the walkers grip had not loosened. i lay on the ground for a moment as my head spun from the sudden shot of excitement.

the rain poured down onto my leather jacket just to run off onto my grey hoodie underneath. soaking the tartan and white shirt layered under. i sat up slowely as the trees around me spinned.

i coughed and wheezed as my lungs tried to force out the fluid that had built up. sheathing my knife. sitting up with a groan,i wrappend my gloved fingers around the clamy digits that were still firmly gripped to my ankle.

i could feel the walkers decompising skin slip from the bones as i applied pressure to open them. with all the moisture in the air i could still smell the eviscera and decomposition of the body before me. i wanted to puke. but i choked the urge back.

there was a crick crack sound of the finger bones as i released my ankle. i rose from the ground once more to retrieve my items that had been casted several feet away. i left the dispatched walker where it lay as i went over to the tarp. the walker had dragged out an old sleeping bag when it had slithered it's way to myself.

it surprisingly wasn't that wet. and i started to think that i may have something moderately warm to sleep in tonight. i would just give it a quick shake and get any insects out and i would do just fine with that. but as i went to undo the zipper my nostrils were met with a horrid odor.

at that moment i just dropped the sleep bag with utter disgust. turns out that the walker laying next to the flooded fire pit was someone who had crashed here but expired in his sleep. along with evacuating his bowls upon that time. i heaved once again. oh man keep it down...please don't fucking puke... i hated the urge so much, even though there was no one around, it just felt so emberassing to vomit. i quickly tried to push the notion aside as i went to the tarp and picked it up from the ground. pulling it out from all the foliage and branches. soil was drier than i first thought as i removed the glove from my hand to feel the surface. i patted my hand around for a moment while i held the tarp up enough so that the sour air could waft out.

my hand bumped into a canvas like bulk beside the tree. i paused for a moment wrapping my fingers around the buckles and straps.

i knew right away it was a backpack. i could press hand down on it and tell there was a lot of room in it. there might not be very much inside. slowly i let the tarp rest over me, knelt under the plastic cover i reached in with my one gloved hand, feeling around for a brief moment. my fingers explored the interior of the bag till my hand nudge a cold metal object. i clasped my gloved fingers around it.

removing it from the bag. exploring the cylindrical shape i felt a soft rubber end, to which i applied pressure to with my thumb. Click a small beam of light projected from the other end. a flashlight. that sure helps quiet abit.

opening the mouth of the bag wide. i peered into it with the flashlight. not that i was expecting much there was to my surprise a small bottle of flu relief syrup. accompanied by a few unopened granola bars. food had hardly been on my mind. this cold really supressed my appetite. but that didn't mean i wasn't going to take them.

i quickly stuffed them into my bag. even though this wasn't antibiotics or prescription meds i hastily broken into the flu syrup and chugged back a shot. here's hoping i could get even just a little relief from the mixing waves of shivers and fever.

i capped the bottle and shoved it in a safe place in the rucksack. slowly and silently i settled again the crook of the tree and the ground under that old tarp. curling into myself to try and stay as warm as i could for the rest of the long night as the rain pelted the tarp.

with any luck i just might get through the night and wake up in no worse condition than i am now.

\-----------------------------

flash

and

feverish mixed with the dampness that welled around my burning eyes. i buried my palms into my eyes, smearing the black eyeliner further down my sockets. the fever had set into a sweltering blaze upon my cheeks.

my eye's felt like they were going to melt out of my skull. my body was truly aching beyond anything i had felt before.

there had not been a proper place to crash for a few days now. and i had not remembered the last time i ate anything proper. any wildlife that may be alive and kicking surely was not anywhere near me. as if i had the strength to take anything down even with my pvc bow.

the granola bars i had found a few days back were not enough to sustain my bodies growing need to heal. as if a few sugar coated oats and nuts were gonna bring my health up to snuff. all i knew was that things were looking towards a very dark place and i need to change that very soon.

it was mid morning as i stumbled down the side of long forgotten road. the asphalt was gray and covered with rusty colored leaves.

i could barely see 20 feet in front of me from the morning fog that had masked the road ahead. the damp surface of the asphalt reflected the slate shade of gray. the tall tree's were becoming ever more skeletal as the days went on.

i normally would be amazed by the beauty abound that the fall season was if the changing scenery didn't feel as though i was walking down deaths road. sure felt that way. traversing the foggy way ahead made me feel so alone. a sensation i was quite familiar and comfortable with, but now i was not so sure.

all the aired loneliness that accompanied me was like a ball and chain that just added to the hollow pitting this sickness spelled upon me.

i hardly had any recognition for the events that happened, what? nearly a week ago. i was not to sure anymore. i could not even recall how i ended up there. my body was fighting off an infection that was taking over for the long term now.

still i kept moving on.

the etching of a car faintly, yet fully pulled into view from the fog as i closed the distance. wet and equally covered with fallen foliage as the enviroment around, i passed the vehicle by.

i paid it no mind.

stopping in a fog was a bad idea in an open area. walkers had a way of shambling through and finding you. it was not just a few feet further down the road that i could faintly hear. the muffled gargles of a walker behind glass. as i went down the road another vehicle slowly came into my view. just like the last, covered in leaves. but the hiss and gurgling lulled on.

dread came into my mind as i lifted my ever so weary arms up.clasping my left gloved hand around the mouth of the scabbard just below the guard.

grasping the hilt firmly. the blade drew from the sheath slowly as the steel faintly whistled to the cold air beside my ear. i could see the walker lustfully claw at the glass of the passenger window as i came up to the vehicle cautiously. i was not about to open the door and let it out.

it was just fine and out of my hair where it was. though that was no comfort. one walker usually meant there was more. i sniffled for a moment trying to clear my nose. the mix of moist cold october air and rotting corpse where not exactly pleasant. i quickly scurried down the foggy street.

the silhouette of a gas station sign, peaked my hopes as i came upon the street corner. crouching down behind a set of old dumpsters i could see the building vaguely. it appeared as though there was more than one shop in this little corner of nowhere. a small gas station and a corner store.

i felt curiosity peak to the thought of finding something that may help me just enough to get a grip on life.

the parking lot was still littered with old vehicles as i tried to move through them quickly, trying to supress the urge to hack my lungs out. didn't want anything knowing i was here. there was no doubt the corner store was going to be the first place i'd search.

i need meds more than anything. as i got closer to the store front i could see the sparkling shard of glass that were sprayed across the ground. looking up i could see that there was a corpse slumped over the projecting shards of glass that were still firmly fitted to the frame.

blackened and congealed blood had poured down the glass and onto the concrete.

the walker twitched and moaned as it became aware of my presence. i approached from the side as the walker reached out for me, gnashing it's bare teeth as i crept closer. with straining ache in my shoulders i raised my katana high above my head and swung the blade down. upon decapitation more dark fluid spilled out onto the ground at my feet.

i stepped over the pool and glass, not wanting to make tracks as i entered the store. best to leave no trace of myself.

the door surprisingly was not locked and a gentle push had me enter the shop. if i could, i bet the place smelt stale but my sinuses were to clogged for me to sense my surroundings that way. the interior was dark for the most part. shelves and rack had been tossed and displaced from their spot.

some though upon first glance , did not seem like i was to expect much. i sheathed the sword quietly. most of the shelves among the aisles where near bare. some old junk food still in sealed bags were tossed and left to sit on the dusty racks. to me however there was no point in taking them. it was no nutritional value. even if it was just to have the pleasure of taste it was pointless. i could savour the taste of nothing.

i peaked around the shelves briefly once more before being certain that there would be nothing for me to take. and there wasn't. i surely hoped the gas station was gonna be a little better. though in the back of my mind i had great doubts that would be the case. turning my sites to the closed in counter. the clerks desk was behind a window.

the only way in was through the employ door to the left. i went to grasp the knob with my gloved hand and gave it a sharp turn, the door however did not budge. it's locked. i doubted i was going to have the physical strength to ram the door down with my shoulder. i sighed, i knew that there wasn't going to be any other way i was going to get in there. i took a deep breath in, though trying not to cough seemed impossible as my lungs had not done such an exercise in awhile. i set myself into position and

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The door whipped open. i felt myself fly to the side suddenly as the doors weight gave into mine and i found myself on the cold ground behind the cash counter. i coughed out harshly as my lungs heaved from the sudden shock of falling. my chest spasmed with pain as the fit continued.

i tried so hard to stop it. having walkers hear me break down the door was bad enough. coughing was just a noisy invitation. i felt my throat become raw as the taste of copper became present on my palette. i grabbed the gray-ish olive scarf from my neck and muffled the last of my coughing in it.

i got up from the cold lanolium. man was i getting sick of finding myself on the ground. once i had steadied myself i continued to riffle through the drawers of the counter. the register was empty. the drawers were empty save for a few rubber bands, envelopes and old meaningless papers.

everything was pretty much gone. i turned to the back wall where the cigarettes would be kept. the cabinet door was pulled down. i gave it a quick tug to find that it wasn't locked. i perked my brow in surprise. seeing a few packs of cigarettes on the shelf. these could have great trade value...if i live long enough to trade them.

i quickly tossed the packages into my bag. continuing to look about the space. below the shelf was a locker under the counter top. i crouched down and wrapped my gloved finger around the latch and pulled the cabinet open. and to my surprise there was a hand gun in the case. kept in a surplus quality drop leg holster.

"oh man, yes!" i spoke out softly.

i knabbed the hand gun quickly. taking it into my hands, undoing the clip a .45 acp handgun it's chrome like surface was nearly untouched. i undid the mag clip and caught the magazine in my free hand. inspecting it it appeared to be full. what a find even if it was just the gun and a full magazine, at least it came with it's own holster.

i fastened the straps to my belt and around my right thigh securely. this was a lucky find. even if it wasn't food or meds, if i managed to survive this gun would definitely come in handy. i have not possessed a gun in sometime. there was a little warmth in security to having this at my side. so long as i had bullets.

finishing up with the cash counter i looked to the back room behind me where i assumed they kept some stock and storage. i pushed the door aside as i stepped into the small ware house like space that had several industrial shelves that kept a few boxes and crates. cautiously i strolled the sections of shelves.

peering into the smaller open boxes but most of them contained nothing but scraps and the odd insect. shuffling some boxes around as i continued my search. i looked up to see a particularly large white box on the top shelf just out of my reach. pausing for a moment i removed the pvc pole from my back pack and placed the end of the rod against the underside of the box. i pushed forcefully till the box was nudged all the way to the end. i reached my left hand out as i tried to guide the box into my open palm. but...

CRASH!

the box crashed down beside my abruptly. causing me to cringe at the noise. quickly i went from cringe to excitement when i saw the contents of the box spill out. several bottles of pills rattled as they rolled out onto the concrete. i quickly leapt over the box and knelt down to look at the labels of the bottles. frantically i swiped through several bottles, most being regular pain killers which i planned on taking with me. finally i picked one up with a label that sounded like it would help me.

azithromycin.

my eyes read over the label briefly. hoping so much that this was an antibiotic that would help.

CLICK!

"don't move..."

my eye's shot up from the bottle to see the barrel of a hand gun pointing straight at me. the man on the other end did not seem to pleased to see me, not like i was exactly ecstatic about it either. i felt my heart go up into my throat. there was a long pause as i stared up at the man who held me in my spot at gun point. he was a tall man but not necessarily the nicest one I've seen.

his rugged face looked down at me as if i had broken into his home and stole his property.

"Hands up!" he barked at me.

not taking his eyes off me. at first i just stared but obviously i was in no position to negotiate or do anything else really.

"on your feet!" he shouted at me again.

my eyes darted to the ground before i swallowed hard. standing up from the bottles that were between me and this man.

"i got a live one over here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

being sure not to remove his gaze from me. i felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, he wasn't alone and there was more of them coming. who ever they are. lowering my head just the slightest in uncertainty.

i felt like as if i was a child caught red handed with my paw in the cookie jar. the echoing of foot steps came through the air as they closed in from the cash desk. i felt the fear and excitement build up as my heart rate was definately going. i tried to prevent the coughing fit that came forward but that was hard to do.

"Haghk,Haghk!!" i coughed out repeatedly making the man infront of me take two steps back and one to the side when his supirior walked in beside him.

"well well, a live one. by the sound of that cough that may not be the case shortly." the man said as he looked me up and down as he entered the room.

my hands were still up but my gloved fingers were still firmly wrapped around the bottle of antibiotics.

my eyes met with this man who had now looked at my entirety. he was tall, and lean. graying in a salt and pepper tone in a far peaked hairline. his facial hair was the same graying color but still quite dark. fashioned in what i would call 'the porn stache' i was almost tempted to oppinionate a snarky remark about the choice in facial hair but this was hardly the time for jeers.

i noted the clean bomber style jacket he dawned. it was well taken care of for such a shit world we living had to endure. as a matter of fact the grunt of a man next to him was fairly clean looking aswell. these two could not be the only ones here. to clean a look for a small time group just surviving.

"tis a shame really. such a pretty one heading the way of a walking autopsy." he said in an almost flirtasious way.but if anything i would say it sounded more snarky.

his eyes glanced to the bottle in my hand that had started shaking. the pills inside rattling softly beside my ear. i could see his eyes glance over me and that he was thinking of something about my current state. then an uncomfortable smile broke widely on his face.

"say why don't you drop that bottle and slowly and carefully put all your shit down and slide it this way. and maybe i just might be nice enough to let you walk away with enough pills to keep you from dying." he suggested as if though this was the best deal of century.

i said nothing and glanced at both men before lowering my eyes.

"don't talk much do ya?... i get it, i do. actions speak louder than words." he said with a soft smile.

as i lowered my hands slowly to drop the bottle. but i didn't. instead i grabbed the shelf to my left and with all my force i threw it infront of the two men, causing them both to swear to the surprise of having to dodge a heavy industrial shelf. quickly i whipped around and ran down the warehouse aisle to the exit sign.

"shit!! we got a runner, get the fuck outside now!!" i could hear the leader shout out angerly to an unknown number of people.

i slammed myself into the exit so hard i flew clear out the door way and onto the hard wet concrete below. though i had no time to recognize the pulsating pain that rattled up my knees. i was determined to get the fuck outta dodge.

"get her, the boss man's not gonna want this one getting away!" the lead man shouted.

leaping forward up off the ground while trying to regain my footing i felt as though i was going nowhere fast as the slippery leaves below my boots hardly gave me propultion. shoving the pills into my leather jacket pocket i ran for the tree line just 40 feet from the building.

hearing the sound of boots hit the ashpalt as they quickly came my way. shit,shit oh fucking shit!! I thought as i sprinted through the skeletal trees and branches that seemed to try and hold me back. i should have taken more care i should have kept an ear out! now i'm running for my life from people.

that was worse than the dead by a long shot. people could do far worse things to you. god knows what these people would do if they caught me. i could hear the shouts of their leader giving orders to find me ASAP.

there was no way my heart could possibly beat any harder or faster than right now.i swear it's going to explode. the sound of branches and brush snapping and being rustled was right behind me. i needed a position where i could quickly collect myself, think of something to get away.

giving a quick glance behind me i could see glimpses of the people who pursued me through holes in the brush. i was just about to look for a spot to duck down under when i felt the earth below my feet suddenly become more loose and wet than normal and suddenly!

"Aaugh!" i yelped as my feet slipped out from underneath me.

all my weight went sailing downwards into a muddy quagmire.

i slapped my mouth shut when i realized i hadn't fallen all the way into the muck below. i was however covered in scuff and mud streaks up my back side. it was hardly a discomfort in comparison to the current situation but i could hear i was not safe at all. i could hear that two people from this group were just above the ridge i had fallen from.

I pressed myself up against the incline as they passed above me. "where the hell did she go!?" i heard one male ask in aggravation.

"just shut up and keep looking, Simon is going to be pretty pissed if we don't find this broad" the familiar male voice replied.

my heart was pounding so hard my ears were ringing. it was a fluke i could even hear them above me. i was heaving so hard to keep my breathing down that the urge to cough was so difficult to fight back. but it meant life or death. i have no clue if these people intend to kill me or not. whether they did or not i just needed to get away. if i could immobilize the two above me i may be able to just get away.

gotta think of something, come on!

my eyes shot around frantically, running my sights over the mucky surface that seemed to move just a little. i darted my eyes back to the mud that was rising up slowly.

"oh shit" i said softly.

there was a walker that was laying in seclusion of the quagmire. hoisting it's decaying form from the mud, it had not yet realized i was near.

slowly i looked back up the ridge the two men were still there but not aware of me or the walker. i still had my pvc pole in hand. i tried to steady myself. taking a deep breath in as i reached for the para cord on my gadget pouch on my belt. quietly i placed the looped cord around the nock. with the pole between my legs. bending the pvc back with my remeaining stregnth.

i looped the other end around. firmly the cord held the shape of the pvc into a bow. swiftly i took my rucksack off and loosened a pouch i had tied off to the bag. reaching into the pouch i drew out a single arrow. i knew this was a gamble but did i really have a choice?

do i wait down here and wait for these guys to find me or do i wait for that walker to find me and enevitably the guys above? hard choice. but not making a decision was still a choice. i bit my lip, looking up i shuffled back up the ridge i fell from.

i hoisted myself up and remained as quiet as i could. the two men were just a few yards infront. a good enough distance i could easily place a crippling shot. if i stayed still enough. i rested the arrow into place. hastily i drew the bow back. my shoulders ached from the ammount of torque i needed to draw the string back far enough. i hardly could hold onto the draw when the arrow flew from my grip.

THWACK!

"AAAUGH!!!"

the hefty male screamed out in pain beside his friend when the arrow surged deep into the hamstring of his right leg.

almost instantly he fell to the ground as his leg went dead in movement. loosing his stance the man shouted as he slid uncontrolably into the quagmire.

"what the fuck!!??" the other male shouted as he ran to the edge to see his buddy laying in the muck face first with an arrow sticking out from the back of his thigh.

the man whipped his head in the direction to his right. looking directly at me as i still was in the stance from just releasing the arrow. the man was about to bolt for me with seering anger on his rough face, but the cries from his friend below as the walker crawled upon him and starteted devouring him alive. caused the man to take a second glance below.

i bolted at that instant. making my get away while the window was still open. the fog was thicker in the marsh the further i ran into the bush. i couldn't possibly think that there was anyway that guy back there was going to be able to keep up with me. i just kept running. bow in hand, i leapt over downed logs and mossy mounds.

praying that i wouldn't end up tripping over a concealed walker. the ground had become quite soft and moist once again as i ran. but i stopped abruptly when i ran into a wall of tall grass and bullrushes that rimmed the gray swampy water that halted me in my tracks. i huffed heavily as i felt all the fluid in my lungs come forward. i started coughing uncontrolably.

my chest was raging with pain as i wheezed out between every loud cough. i wanted to stop. something might hear me. but i couldn't and i felt a sharp twang of pain in the back of my esophogus. i unwrapped my scarf from my neck as i coughed into it harshly.

pulling the fabric back from my mouth i saw the wad of blood mixed phlegm. that's not good i heaved heavily as i straightened myself up.reaching into my hoodie for the bottle of antibiotics. expecting to wrap my gloved fingers around the bottle there was nothing to be grasped.

quickly i moved to my leather jacket pockets. unzipped all of them, yet nothing. my eyes widened as i frantically searched myself for the one thing that was going to keep me going. "No...no no NO!" i wept in distress as my hands desperately searched for that bottle.

RATTLE RATTLE!!

i ceased when i heard the contents  of pills being rattled like a toy behind me.

"looking for these?" a male voice chimed out darkly.

i turned around slowly to see the man i had left behind in the warehouse and at the quagmire standing just a 20 feet away from me .

smirking, with his hand gun aimed, knowing that he had the one thing i need most. i remained silent however. i was not going to ask or even beg for those pills back. i had to much dignity to stope to that level.

"what? not gonna beg for them back? not even alittle?" he asked holding the bottle out to me.

not wanting to get to close i knew i needed to in order to get those meds. i needed them. my life depended on it. i approached a few steps.

"uh uh!" the man said waving his index finger at me.

"drop all your stuff and i may just give you these back" he uttered at me with some kind of pleasure that he had the upper hand on me.

i paused for a moment before looking to the ground. slowly i dropped the bow to the ground. loosened the strap to my katana belt and threw it to the leaves just a few feet away from me. unclipping the belt to the drop leg holster that held my .45 acp and throwing that to the side.

as much as i wanted to shoot this fuck in the face, my aim would prbably be way off. worse than with the bow. i could feel my arms trembling as i loosened all my gear to the ground. dropping my rucksack behind me. he just smiled at me as he watched my strip myself of nearly all my equipment.

"good. now on your knees, hands behind your head. no funny business" he barked at me.

reluctantly i did as he said. resting my knees of the wet soil. my gloved hands behind my head. cautiously the man approached me. i kept my eyes low, watching his feet as he came around my right side. kicking the bow further away from me as he did so. he was now positioned behind me, gun still squarely pointed at my head.

i huffed out harshly trying to keep my breathing steady as i heard him reach for my rucksack.

"for someone who is so sick you sure are alot of trouble. i should just shoot you now and take your stuff. tell simon you tried to kill me and i defended myself." he chuckled as i heard him pull out the packages of cigarettes i found.

"you got some good equipment here... ya know what i think my story would pass with simon. i don't really think he'd care." the man said darkly behind my ear.

i felt a cold chill run down my spine despite the high fever that was now like a burning sun inside my skull. my eye's darted around briefly when i heard the click of the hammer drawn back on his gun. i took a deep breath in.

WHAM!

"UAGH!" the man behind me shouted when i slammed my elbow forcefully into his crotch.

his knees buckled and he dropped the gun from the sudden pain. i whipped around to grasp the grip of the gun. stumbling forward i took aim to the man who cradled his testicles. he shot his eyes up as i steadied my finger on the trigger. but he threw his weight into me before i could take the shot. the man's weight went all into my chest. i felt the air squeeze out of me. the gun was thrown from my hand upon impact with the ground. i heard an audible splash sound when the firearm landed in the bog.

i looked up to see the man scowling face look down at me in rage and pain. there was no doubt in my mind i was in for a fight of my life and i was waining in stregnth to keep going. i went to try and throw the man from my body but he stradled my mid section firmly and held me to the ground. the man pulled back with a wide swing as he delivered a firm punch to my left cheekbone.

i would have cried out but the flash of white in my vision and the pain that came after had me choke on the air that was being forced from my strained lungs. i went to reach up to try and claw at the man's face. i was in a detrimental position. and with how worn i was it was struggle i knew i was losing. but still i tried. the fight or flight response kicked in when the man delivered a punch so hard to my mouth.

i felt an ice cold tear upon my upper lip then a seeping warm feeling pour into my mouth. the familiar taste of copper hit my tongue and i knew that my left upper lip had split open from the impact. i cried out as i tried to fend him off of me. just to be laughed at as his cold hands wrapped around my tender neck, compressing my trachea and cutting off my airway.

i gritted my teeth as i winced from the pain i was gripped in. i could feel my life slipping from me as i tried to prie the man's hands from my throat. my vision was fading fast and i could see the man grinning so proudly as he watched my life slip in his fingers. i released my grip from his arm as my right hand went down to reach into my boot. i felt the grip of the knife in my boot just as i felt the cold set into my being from losing conciousness. i pulled the blade from my boot.

the man above me unaware of my drawn weapon. he stared down at me briefly before his cold hands suddenly let go of my neck. the warm flooding wetness poured down onto my shirt and neck. staining red as a free flow of scarlette fluid streamed freely from his neck. i gritted my teeth at the man above me, as i retracted the knife i had so forcefully drove into his throat.

the shock welled up in his eyes as he coughed and spat up the blood that had now entered his mouth. spewing onto my face. i sat up as the man keeled over onto his side. he gurgled and frothed copper foam from trying to breath as the flight reponse was triggered as his death set in promptly. there was a pause as i watched the man die infront of me.

a certain gratitude and pleasure came as i watched the red fluid pool infront of his corpse. i would have watched for a little while longer if i had not felt the vice like grip upon my shoulder. i shot my head to the side.

HISSSSSS!!!

the skeletal eyeless face of a walker hissed at me from the edge of the watery bog i was laying beside.

"fuck!" i shout as i scurried backwards over the body of the man i just killed.

could have easily kept moving backwards if i could, but the air was filled with the hissing and growls of several walkers that had heard the camotion that was the struggle just a few minutes ago. i looked to my left then to my right quickly. surrounded on all sides. looking to my feet, the corpse of the male started to twitch and shudder as his lifeless body reanimated infront of me.

i gritted my teeth when the walker from the bog rose up and quickly shambled towards me. tripping over the reanimting corpse and landing beside me. gnashing it's teeth at me as it reached for my arm. rolling to the left i quickly darted my eyes around to seek out my gun. throwing leaves and foliage around to find the firearm as i glanced up to the walkers closing the distance. i felt my hand bump something firm and i quickly wrapped my fingers around the canvas holster. drawing the gun out i took aim as a walker hastily shuffled just a few feet from me.

BANG!!

THUD!

one walker down. i lowered my aim and growled to the pain from the vibration of the recoil in my wrist. my katana was just behind a walker that had traipsed over the sword. rushing to my feet i jumped over the living corpse of the deceased man. dashing up to the walker standing over my sword i shoved it aside with a loud growl.

the thing hissed when it fell over and impaled itself on a long limb of a downed tree. grabbing the sword swiftly i pulled the blade from the scabbard, throwing the casing to the side as i rotated my wrist to ready the blade. with every laboured breath i swung at the dead that approached my position. i whipped around and cried out as one came up my flank. quickly lobbing the corpses head off.

as fast as one walker went down another was in my sight. with every swing, lunge and swipe, i toke the dead down. with every motion i felt my body giving in to the sickness i had been battling. with every walker downed i felt myself slipping into the fever, into the icy chills. with every cry of effort i felt my self slipping from consciousness. with every moment, came to realize i had come out standing among the dead.

i whipped around furiously still believing that there would be another walker ready to jump me. i could hear it but every time i turned to look there was nothing. finally. i had stopped. after all that. i still came out alive. plunging the blade into the soft damp soil.

Dropping to my bruised knees, i rested my spinning head upon my wrists that were supported by the pummel of the katana. coughing out harshly. i watched the bloodied saliva fall from my mouth. the sting from my open lip was hardly a notion i cared to conceive. the single noise that accompanied my fevered breathing was a groaning hiss of the impaled walker on the log.

i just kept my head down and listened. i could feel in my body that these last few moments of fleeing and fighting were more than likely my end.

the adrenaline had pushed my body so far. the tremors and sweltering heat i felt in my blackened smudged eyes was clear. i glanced down to the pills at my side. the one thing that was my ticket to survival was very well void at this point. i was beaten. even though i came out ontop. i could feel that inside on it's own the pills were not enough. here now. bloodied, beaten, dirtied and beyond weary. the hissing from that walker in the back ground was the echoing prelude to my end. i shut my :ey/clr: eyes.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

the silence of the air was cut when i heard the striking of leather and skin palms joining repeatedly in a steady rhythm. i shot my head up to see who had ruptured the silence.

out from behind the rusty trees, through the thick white fog. came a figure. tall dark lean watching as this figure hung something from it's shoulder.

i believed i was hallucinating. watching death come forth from the fog, carrying his scythe yet clapping at my attempts to survive and prolong our inevitable meeting.

but as this man approached ever closer i could make out his features.

"well i gotta say, that was one hell of a show!" the man said with a deep voice as he stepped through the thin sheet of mist.

brining his full being into my view. though my vision was fading in and out as i looked this man up and down. he was tall. lean yet strong looking. his shoulders were wide and his waist was narrow. this man's leg were long as he traversed the leafy surface in a pair of sturdy, buckled engineer boots. my eyes scanned him from the ground up. his pants where a faded shade of gray... maybe gray ish green?

the shifting moisture in the air made it hard for my throbbing eyes to see clearly. but as i got ever higher up his waist his true details were even more bold. dawning a worn leather western style ammunition belt that contained no rounds. the next major detail of this man was more prominent and had me take notice.

his jacket was black. a soft plush lambskin leather motorcycle jacket, hung from his frame almost perfectly. i could not help but give just the slightest twitch in a delirious smile to the sense in style. accented with a crimson scarf that matched the ground around me. but this was not the only thing that stood out to my eyes. i breathed in deeply with a tremble as i tried to steady myself.

this man's face was perfectly arranged. and quite appealing to look at. though his cocky smirk as he inspected my being was making me question what was so appealing? he was clearly an older male. but not by much. if i had to try and make a guess in all my daze, i would say mid 40's just touching 50.

for sure he was older than myself by the silver facial hair that was grown in as a heavy stubble while his mustache and beard were just a little thicker. but if i had to make a note of anything that wasn't appealing to look at, was this.

hung over his right shoulder, so carefully placed. was this bat. a baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire. his gloved hand was rested ever so casually keeping that bat from slipping down and snagging the surface of his leather jacket. the barbs where dripping black fluid from what i would assume was walker gore.

but if it was not for that final gory detail i probably would not feel so on edge, despite this man's pleasing features. i still had not an inkling if i was safe. probably not.

"hello. i am Negan" he chimed ever so calmly.

his introduction was ever so collected, i was unsure.

"and you my girl are some seriously crazy shit!" Negan chortled into a lean, pointing a bare finger at me directly.

i paused for a moment. uncertain if he was meaning to compliment me.

"taking down?... 1,2,3,4,5... a dozen walkers! and one of my men all by yourself. that's some serious badassituted girl! i mean just look at you, covered in blood and guts and shit!" Negan exclaimed while grinning from ear to ear.

i was confused at this point. maybe i wasn't following cuz i was so deep into dying from this sickness.

"i killed one of you're men, and you're complimenting me?" i uttered as i watched him stroll over to the one walker i left impaled on a log.

he chuckled deeply as he gave the bat a leisurely swing, the walker gurgling as it saw Negan approach.

"by the looks of you, he had other plans than what i ordered. and i don't appreciate people who go against my goddamn grain." Negan stated raising the bat up high above his head as it came plummeting down on the walkers skull with an audible crack and snap.

the corpses head peeled clean back as the body ceased to move. Negan's gesture were prominent and blunt. and even though i was having a hard time keeping my vision in check i could read clearly what position he stood for.

he was the leader. i mean THE leader. the guy calling the shots.

"you're not upset?" i asked still resting against my blade.

"no not at all. if anything you did me a kind favour of weeding out the undesirable pricks who have their own ideas." Negan said circling back around from the log with a soft smile.

"though trust me if i was around when that sorry sack of dog shit did that to your pretty little face....well obviously our meeting would have played out alot different. which i'm not gonna complain i am seriously impressed with the way you handle yourself. no wonder you got this far on your own." Negan expressed with a perked brow that made his face just a little softer.

i blinked for a moment as i processed his words.

i asked my gut if this was a safe situation now? but all my gut was screaming was hollowed aching. in all honesty from what i could put together about Negan was that if he was going to kill me he already had plenty of opportunity to do so. i was reluctant however to give in to the idea that he wasn't going to kill me but like i had much of a choice. i was probably going to die out here on my own anyways, i was about ready to do so before he showed up.

"thank you?.." i said breathing out in exhaustion.

" and polite too. girl your a rare sight to come across nowa days. stand." Negan said gesturing with two fingers for me to stand up.

i do so slowly. i could feel all the blood that had settled in my legs rush up to the upper half of my body. i did my best not to shift and sway as i used my katana to steady my body .

the world spun slowly in my head. Negan stepped up to me. showing no fear that i may change my mind or drop a façade and attack him. he was pretty confident in his posture. besides i had no strength to take a swing even if i felt like it. he was obviously in better health than i was.

in no way did i want to be on the receiving end of that bat. His green eyes looked at me as he kept that grin on his face. shifting his sight down briefly to the bottle of pills at my feet before locking his eyes with mine.

"how long you been like this? out here on you're own?" he questioned me.

his expression becoming just a little more casual. i could only blink and exhale. shrugging as i looked to the forest floor bellow.

"i-i don't know. i can't remember.." i replied. glancing up to see that Negan's expression had become ever so slightly sadden to my words.

"well she does speak!" i heard that voice from before.

i looked off to Negan's left to see the man those men called Simon. standing with his hands on his hips with a smug grin as he looked at me standing infront of his boss. i became tense as i stared at who i assumed was Negan's right hand man. i had no time to process what was going to happen next when several armed men jumped from the fog with guns raised and aimed directly at me.

i felt my heart surge with adrenaline once again to the thought that i was being played a fool this whole time.i pulled my blade form the ground and stood in a stance with my blade up and ready. my back was to the water while a wall of armed men stood infront of me.

"whoa, whoa hey!! lower your fucking weapons! " Negan shouted with aggression.

i hardly could hear his voice as my ear flooded with ringing from the dose of adrenaline that was coursing through my body once again. the excitement and fear drove my body over the edge, i frantically shot my eyes to all the men who looked to Negan who held his hand up with a firm glare in his eye. Simon did not move when his leader spoke.

my breathing became laboured and i could feel my lungs spasm in my chest as i was pushed into the throws of a sharp and painful coughing fit, making Negan turn and look at me briefly. i wheezed between inhales, i tried so hard to supress the urge that came with every breath but i coughed continuously over and over.

Negan's thick brows furrowed tightly with uncertainty as i dropped my blade to the leaves.i felt the fever swelter in my eyes as my vision started fogging over into black with every cough. i coughed into my gloved hand, feeling the stinging from my split lip when i pulled my hand back after a particular hard heaving cough.

Negan's eye took notice to the thick mix of blood and saliva that dripped down from my palm. i went to go and look at the man who expression had become much more grim to the site of the bloody phlegm i spewed into my hand. i felt the world spin as my head rushed. the world seemed off tilter but that was because i had failed to realize i was keeling over.

i felt the firm grip of a hand upon my shoulder trying to pull me back upright. i glanced up as the dark fog in my vision took hold, seeing Negan's hand trying to hold me back up i could see just the slightest twinge of what seemed like worry in his eyes as my weight went to the earth. everything seemed slowed down. my decent to the ground felt like forever.

i felt helpless to try and stop it. helpless in general was the all around feeling that described the situation and then some. the impact with the forest floor rattled through my body and skull. looking up at the grey sky as my breathing became harsh and i tried to pull in the air like a oxygen starved fish. i looked up to the gray sky above it slowly seeped into darkness.

a black wave passed over my eyes as i lulled my head from side to side before feeling the touch of a palm on my forehead. my bodies response to try and stay conscious was fighting a losing battle. I glanced to my right to see whom had laid their gentle hand upon me.

but the urge to give into the blackness took hold while the last thing my brain took in was the scarlet of Negan's scarf as he had knelt down beside me. everything went black.

-

Simon paused for a moment as he observed his boss holding his bare hand to the girl's forehead. his brows rose up his face as he waited for the next move.

"so. what's the call boss? are we putting her out of her misery, seems to far gone even for the doc to try and save her." Simon said with doubt, trying to sound concerned aswell.

either way it was Negan's call.

Negan gestured for Simon to come forward. without hesitation his right hand man came up to his side.

"collect everything she has.." Negan said waving his fingers out to all the items that laid strewed amongst the corpses.

Simon was about to signal his men to take everything when Negan Handed the bat to him.

"here look after Lucille for me. i'm sure you'll treat her like a lady." Negan chimed as Simon took the bat from his boss.

watching as Negan scoped up the girl from the ground. "so we're bringing her back to sanctuary?" Simon said being sure to hold the bat with the utmost care.

"that's what we do Simon, we save people. even the ones who don't ask to be." Negan said with a pleased chuckle as he carried the girl from the bog.

Simon looked back to the corpses that laid about as his men collected the woman's belongings. looking back as his boss disappeared into the fog.

\---------------

movement.

humming

not the movement of walking.

felt the weight of my eyes heavier than anything. i couldn't open them all the way and not for very long. not much to see but blurred visions and silhouettes.

save for one.

the one above me. who was...holding me in his lap in the back seat. he looked down at me and smiled. and for the brief moment i was awake and recognized who was watching over me.

Negan.

i lulled my eyes into the back of my head as i looked to my right. we were in a vehicle and it was moving. i was not at the bog anymore. and could not even fathom where i was going to be next. my vision pulsed as i saw the shape of this man, Simon at the wheel. he glanced back briefly at me as my eye's rolled back into my head.

i could hear better than i could see.

i wanted to sit up and see where i was going but i felt the firm hand of Negan upon my chest. keeping my body in place.

"Ssshhhh..." was all he uttered as he watched me roll my eyes wearily into my head. again i felt the blackness take hold once again.

 

\---------------------------

SCRTCH

SCRTCH

quiet my ears were met with nothing but the closeness of the air around me.

i could hear the scribing of pen on paper to my left. wearily my eyes fluttered open to see where i was. at first i felt no comfort looking up at a concrete ceiling with various industrial pipes running from wall to wall. the light above my head beamed down. it was to bright for my freshly opened eyes to endure.

turning my head from side to side as i tried to escape the strain my vision was taking. Lifting my hands up to rub the sleep from my lids. there was a twinge of pain from my left hand when i rubbed my sockets. i stopped and looked at the back of my hand to see an large needle that was running into the vein.

i was hooked up to an IV. i groaned out in discomfort. i hated IV's so much. i didn't like needles period.

"oh you're awake" a man said pulling the curtain back, looking at me rather stoic.

i just stared back with wide eyes as the man, whom i assumed to be a doctor by his lab coat, wheeled his swivel chair up beside the bed i was in. i looked at the man who's appearance was quite gaunt. The man's hair line was far receding while his outward air was firm and retracted. as most doctors were.

even though he was seated i could tell he was a tall man. my eyes followed his hands as he clicked the top of his pen and shoved it into his coat pocket only for his hands to reach onto his belt and unclip a walkie-talkie.

"yeah, she's awake." he said into the mic.

before looking at me and returning the mic to his belt.

"w- Haughk! where am i? Haughk!" i asked between sharp and painful coughs.

"whoa, just take it easy. you are in Sanctuary. in the med facility." the man replied to me holding his hand up for me to remain calm.

handing off a glass of clear water to me. i huffed hoarsely as i cleared my throat before taking the water and having a small sip. knitting my brows together tightly to the throbbing pain that waved over my upper left lip.

"oh ow!" i said pulling the glass away to cradle my lip.

"yeah don't touch that. i had to stitch your lip a few times. it was split right open." the doctor said folding his fingers together in his lap. "you been through alot, i can see. covered in bruises and scratches. that not being the worst of it. having a bronchial infection as severe as yours was going to be fatal. assuming you don't leave here anytime soon. and i doubt that'll be the case." he added.

removing a small pen light from his pocket. placing a hand on my forehead as he stretched my lids open to check my pupil dilation.

"i am Emmett Carson by the way. i am the doctor here in Sanctuary." he said as he observed my orbital area before retracting the pen light.

"how long have i been here?" i asked uncertain.

could not have been that long my lip was still swollen and the side of my face ached like i just had a tooth pulled. my lower extremities were beyond sore, i dread pulling the sheets down to see just what my legs looked like. i really didn't feel like looking into a mirror to see what state my face was in. the pain was enough to tell me it was gonna be pretty horrendous.

"you were brought in yesterday morning by Negan. though you were in a much more grim state than now. i was almost certain your were not going to make it through the night. despite the antibiotics. but you prevailed and here we are." Carson said clasping his hands together with a one sided smile that was rather meak.

"if Negan hadn't brought you back here you very well would be dead. not saying your out of the woods yet. this kind of progressed lung infection will take time." Carson replied.

looking away from me to comb over his notes.

"Negan...." i said softly.

that man that had approached me in the bog. he brought me here. to this place called Sanctuary. where ever Sanctuary was. that man had brought me to some place to have my sickness treated. i was just about dead back there in that swamp and even when i was unconscious he hadn't left me to die like most would. it was almost to good to be true. i could not just simply wrap my head around the thought. i was about to delve deep into thought but.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK!

the knocking was not just the regular knuckles against the door. but the echo of tapping wood against the floor. i shot my eye's up to see dr Carson turn around in his chair to look down the room to where the doorway was. i felt my heart drop then throw itself back into my throat as i gave a hard cough to try and release the feeling.

"good ol Doctor Carson. please do tell me that our little katana wielding bad ass is in high spirits today?" Negan asked with a confident tone in his deep voice.

i felt the hair on my arms and legs stand up when the foot falls of his boots approached closer and closer. they were right outside the curtain. dr Carson slid his chair back as he let the large leather clad Negan into the space i was occupying. Negan pulled back the blue curtain with a wide grin when his piercing green eye's lay upon me.

the sight of him standing over me made me feel incredibly small when i looked up at him. his brow's peaked up pleased to see that i was awake and alive.

"well shit, look at that. u did pull through! my good man doctor Carson managed to keep you from turning into one of those brainless shufflers." Negan praised with the most pleased expression about his mature face.

"good job Doc." Negan added, leaning towards the doctor.

Doctor Carson just nodded his thank you to his leader with his hands politely folded infront of his coat. Negan only chuckled when he looked back down at me before looking back at the doctor.

"you mind if i have a moment with our lovely new friend?" Negan asked Carson.

Carson's eyes looked to Negan, darting his eyes to me and quickly giving his head a subtle shake before leaving the room entirely. Negan had watched Carson all the way to the doorway. I heard the door shut with a hollow echo that rang through me ears.

though i felt no comfort when Negan's eyes returned back to me, more uncertainty than out right fear. there was a long pause of silence between us.

"well, good to see you're awake." He said taking a step closer to my bed.

holding that barbed wire bat. placing it gently infront of his feet while resting his hands on the end of the handle.

"my right hand man, didn't think you were gonna make the trip back to Sanctuary. but your a little ass kicker ain't ya?" Negan said with a chuckle as he came to seat himself on my bedside.

"i guess..." i replied sheepishly.

sure i may have taken down two men and a small herd of walkers on my own while deathly sick. but that hardly seemed like a feat worthy of the title 'ass kicker'

"you guess? Girl give yourself some credit where credit is fuckin due!" Negan exclaimed back to me.

"ya know i have seen some pretty fucked up shit since the world went to hell in a goddamned hand basket. and you are definitely something else. running around in the cold fog black and fuckin blue, killing walkers and shit. and surviving on your own for this long. a woman who can take care of herself and a badass. mmm! my trousers are getting tighter just at the thought!" Negan chortled with a chuckle.

my eyes widened to his lewd praise. thank god i was already flush from fever, he couldn't see the blush that came to my face. not that i was particularly amused by his some what vulgar humor. but i felt i was in no position to scold. it didn't help that he was a fairly attractive man. though my mind was far from thinking of such nonsense when i was still unsure of my situation.

"if you consider dying in a bog badass, than yeah, i guess i am a pretty big Badass." i laughed meekly as a cough came forth which i tried to cover with the crook of my elbow.

"such grim humor, i like that. here drink, you need your fluids doll." Negan said taking the glass of water from the bedside table and handing it to me.

"thanks." i said taking the cup from his gloved hand.

taking a small sip. again my lip throbbed. i paused for a moment as i swallowed the cold liquid firmly.

"ya know. i hate owing people....but this..i know what this is...i know i'm gonna have to owe ya for this." i added.

looking at my blanketed knees. looking up to see Negan take a deep lean back in surprise before he gave a pleased smile.

"girl you keep surprising the hell out of me. a badass and grateful are very rare qualities in a woman." Negan grinned from ear to ear while giving his head a firm shake of amazement.

looking at this man i was still not entirely sure of him. he was obviously in control and he knew that as well as i did. i hardly saw myself in any other position but to be thankful. i mean. he had the means of preventing my demise from this infection. survival was the point of life now and Negan had provided me that much.

the least i could do was try and repay this debt.

"i promise as soon as i am in better condition i will repay this. whether i manage to replace the medicine and supplies or pay it back by work i will do it." i told the man who sat at my feet.

Negan chuckled looking to the floor briefly.

"girl that sounds incredibly hot of you. and i accept. but for now i would just like to know you're name? i bet it's something really sexy." Negan replied placing his hand on my left shin and giving a gentle squeeze to which i winced slightly at the tenderness.

"my name?" i asked somewhat confused.

"you have been ever so kind and respectful, accept for this one little detail baby doll. makes me feel awful down, like you ain't planning on being around for long. and well... that sure as fuckin hell ain't gonna be the case. so we might as well get acquainted." he said with his hand still firmly placed on my shin.

"oh...uh... :yur/nm: it's :yur/nm:" i sputtered for a moment, as if i had forgotten my own name.

":yur/nm:. that is such a hot name for a badass! " Negan exclaimed biting his lower lip just the slightest.

"well :yur/nm: i am very pleased with how the last 24 hours have rolled. and i am sure you won't disappoint me with your ability to repay this little debt. and who knows maybe you just might be saviour material. would be a real shame to let those survival skills go to waste." Negan added with a slight pout before pulling back to a deep chuckle.

giving my leg a gentle squeeze that felt more agonizing than sincere. with that Negan rose from the foot of the bed and gave that barbed bat a leisurely twirl of accomplishment.

walking over to the closed door and opening it.

"i look forward to your clean bill of health baby doll, then we can get down to the real fun of working for me. even if it's just for awhile...but i doubt it will be a brief engagement." Negan winked with a grin so wide i could tell the man was beyond pleased with himself.

i watched as the door shut quietly with Negan's exit. there was silence before i threw myself back onto the bed. repeating everything Negan had just said in my clouded mind. each and every time i did i tried to justify to myself that things were gonna be okay in the future but i couldn't lie to myself.

i knew my life was never going to be the same again once i was back in action. but i could do nothing about owing this debt or going about my merry way if i was sicker then hell. i may have had a life line dropped to me. i might as well not waste the chance to get back on my feet.

i rolled onto my side and looked at the concrete wall.

i was in more of a daze and the conversation with Negan seemed so brief, but i shrugged it off as him just being respectful and letting me rest. i was pretty sure he would quiz me on my existence up until this point once i had more strength. hell i was gonna need my strength.

owing back medical supplies or returning the favor with work. i had my work cut out for me and then some. closing my eyes and taking a deep wheezing breath in.

i didn't think there was going to be anyway for me to prepare for life in the next few weeks. not like it mattered you did what you had to in order to survive.


End file.
